El peor dia de mi vida ¿o no?
by AruSalyKagamine133
Summary: A Ikki, el dia no le puede ir peor y por circunstancias va a dormir a casa de su amigo Shin. ¿Que pasara? YAOI, lemmon mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic, (por cierto, no soy Aru, soy Saly) y es un intento de fic, espero que no sea muy soso o asi XD El caso es que lo voy a hacer en dos capitulos y el segundo sera un lemmon de yaoi, asi que si no te gusta este tema no leas porfi. Creo que eso es todo a si que ya no dogo mas, solo, dejar reviews :3

Pov Ikki

Genial, este día no me puede ir mejor. Primero, llego al trabajo y resulta que unas niñata me persiguen y casi me violan. Después pasa lo mismo con dos chicos. ¡No entiendo como puede haber gente así! Estoy indignado. Otra cosa genial que me ha pasado es que no puedo volver a casa. ¿porque? Pues porque los exterminadores están matando a la plaga de hormigas que ha entrado en mi cuarto esta mañana y casi me come vivo. ¿Podéis adivinar como me siento ahora no?

Creo que voy a ir a casa de Shin, tiene un cuarto grande, no esta nada mal.

Me fui directo a casa de Shin, por suerte tengo una copia de la llave de su apartamento, no se como la conseguí, solo se que la tengo.

Llegue a su departamento, (verdaderamente es muy grande, no se como se lo puede costear.) y la puerta estaba cerrada así que me cole con la llave. Espero que no se enfade por quedarme a dormir sin ni siquiera haber avisado.

Entre con precaución y me encontré con la casa totalmente a oscuras. ¿Shin habrá salido? No creo, es muy pequeño para salir a estas horas.

Me aventure mas al fondo de la casa y me lo encontré dormido en el sofá. Así que se quedo dormido haciendo la tarea no? Me acerque mas a el, quedando nuestros rostros casi unidos. Que adorable que se ve. Shin esta sonrojado. Esta mejor así. De repente una serie de pensamientos pervertidos pasaron por mi mente. NO. No podía pensar eso sobre Shin. Eramos dos chicos y-y-y... no estaba bien. En cuanto me di cuenta mis labios estaban tocando los de Shin. NO. tenia que apartarme, si seguía seguro que se despierta.

No puedo, mis labios no se apartan, ¿pero que me esta pasando? De repente sentí una mirada de asombro. Mierda. Shin se había despertado.

Shin me miro de una manera difícil de entender, primero de sorpresa, y luego se aparto bruscamente

-PERO QUE HACES?- me grito totalmente sonrojado y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

-Yo... lo siento... no me he podido controlar ….- dije también avergonzado y con la cara roja.

Al ver que no contestaba me sentí fatal, como si me hubieran rechazado, y para rematar la situación mi corazón latía como si estuviera loco.

Entonces lo comprendí. Estaba enamorado de Shin. Por eso me latía el corazón tan fuerte cuando lo veía

Como he podido ser tan tonto...

Shin continuaba sonrojado, y con las manos tapándole la cara.

-Creo que sera mejor que me vaya... -musite con pena levantándome poco a poco.

Estaba apunto de alejarme de Shin cuando sentí que algo me cogía de la chaqueta. Era un Shin sonrojado con la mirada en todos lados menos en mis ojos. Estaba TAAN violable en ese momento.

-Yo... ¿porque... porque has hecho eso? Yo..¿te gusto?-me pregunto con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

Esa si que era una pregunta inesperada, ¿que se supone que le debo de responder? ¿que no me gustaba? Mejor le digo la verdad y me lo quito de encima. Aunque lleve consecuencias terribles.

-Pues... La verdad es que me acabo de dar cuenta hace unos momentos... que te amo... y... yo se que esta mal... y que tu no me amas a mi...por eso si quieres que te deje en paz y eso lo entenderé- dij a punto de llorar. Me iba a ir, pero sentí algo estraño. Unos labios ajenos estaban rozando mi boca

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, este ha sido la primera parte de mi primer fic, es muy malo, ya lo se, pero podria mejorar con el tiempo no? xDD  
Dejar reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, pues esta es la segunda parte de el fic, (por cierto, no soy Aru, soy Saly) tiene lemmon, o algo asi xD pero bueno, lo que importa es que no aburra mucho verdad? :3 **

**No se si voy a hacer un tercer capitulo, depende de como tenga la inspiracion estos dias xD Se acepta de todo, critica, comentario, etc**

DISFRUTAR EL FIC! :3 (HAY YAOI, MUCHO YAOI,si no te gusta no lo leas)

_-Creo que sera mejor que me vaya... -musite con pena levantándome poco a poco._

_Estaba apunto de alejarme de Shin cuando sentí que algo me cogía de la chaqueta. Era un Shin sonrojado con la mirada en todos lados menos en mis ojos. Estaba TAAN viola ble en ese momento._

_-Yo... ¿porque... porque has hecho eso? Yo..¿te gusto?-me pregunto con la cara mas roja que un tomate. _

_Esa si que era una pregunta inesperada, ¿que se supone que le debo de responder? ¿que no me gustaba? Mejor le digo la verdad y me lo quito de encima. Aunque lleve consecuencias terribles._

_-Pues... La verdad es que me acabo de dar cuenta hace unos momentos... que te amo... y... yo se que esta mal... y que tu no me amas a mi...por eso si quieres que te deje en paz y eso lo entenderé- dij a punto de llorar. Me iba a ir, pero sentí algo estraño._

Shin me estaba besando. ¿Shin? ¿De verdad estaba pasando eso? Inmediatamente le correspondí. La verdad es que Shin no era malo besando. Primero me dio un beso suave, era muy tierno, pero después el beso se intensifico. ¿De verdad que este Shin era el mismo Shin que hace unos momentos estaba sonrojado?

De repente me separe. Justo cuando el estaba pidiendo permiso a mi boca para que su lengua pasara

-¿De verdad estas bien con esto?- le pegunte jadeando aun de la falta de oxigeno

-Claro- me respondió naturalmente- tu me amas y yo te amo, que mas falta?

-Ahh... me amas también.. -susurre sin creérmelo

Entonces Shin me tiro de la camiseta y entre un camino de besos no se como acabamos en su cuarto.

Me tiro a la cama y se me puso encima. No se como Shin puede tener tanta iniciativa.

Después de jugar con nuestras lenguas un buen rato, Shin empezó a quitarme la camiseta poco a poco, pasando su lengua por mi torso desnudo, mientras yo no me podía contener en mis gemidos

-Shi.. Ahhh... Ahhg Shin...- no podía controlarme, menos aun cuando comenzó a jugar con mis pezones. No se de donde ha aprendido todas estas técnicas, es fantástico haciendo esto.

De repente dejo de hacer eso y se quito su propia camiseta, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar.

Contemple su pecho aun maravillado porlo que estaba pasando. Shin comenzó a darme besos en el cuello.

Creo que mis gemidos se oyeron por todo el edificio cuando lentamente empezó a desabrochar el pantalón que llevaba.

-Shin! - grite con cierto nerviosismo

-¿Que pasa, acaso no te gusta?-

-n-no es eso, sino... hasta donde quieres llegar?-pregunte temeros

-Pues hasta el final ya que estamos no- dijo sonriente y comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón, dando pequeños círculos a la vez que me daba un beso que cada vez se iba haciendo mas intenso.

Abrí la boca para dejar paso a su lengua e inmediatamente esta se colo en mi. Sentí como esas manos se colaban en mi pantalones y comenzaban a tocar mi miembro excitado al máximo. No podía contener mis gemidos.

-Huy, ¿ya te has puesto así en tan poco tiempo? -Pregunto quitando mis boxers, quedando yo completamente desnudo.

-Shin, no es justo que solo yo este desnudo, dejame quitarte la ropa también- no podía ser que el todavía conservara sus pantalones, debería habérselos quitado hace mucho tiempo.

Mientra se los desabrochaba, se iba notando cada vez mas su notable excitación No me podía creer que estuviéramos haciendo esto, era demasiado bueno

Cuando toda la ropa estuvo fuera comenzó a lamer mi miembro de una forma que hizo que mis gemido crecieran, a la vez que creció aun mas mi amiguita de abajo

Cuando termino, me encontré con tres dedos en frente de mi cara. Puse una cara mezclada de asombro y miedo.

-¿Porque pones esa cara tan graciosa? No esperas que tenga lubricante en mi mesita de noche ¿no?

Al entender por donde iba, me sonroje completamente.

-E-espera, ¿de verdad lo quieres hacer hasta el final?-pregunte con un tono alarmado.

-Bueno, si quieres que te deje así..

-N-no v-vale, continuemos

Creo que mañana no voy a poder caminar.

Lamí los tres dedos como si me fuere la vida en ello, y cuando acabe le dirigí una mirada de preocupación.

-No te voy a obligar a hacer nada. Si no quieres continuar lo dejaremos aquí. Al fin y al cabo

yo fui quien comenzó a..

-No, quiero continuar. Quiero ser tuyo, quiero que veas que te amo, quiero.. que me hagas lo que desees- respondí con la cara mas colorida que nadie

Al escuchar esto, Shin abrió mucho los ojos, pero acto seguido comenzó a meter los dedos ensalivado en mi estrecha entrada.

Sentí un dolo fuerte, es la primera vez que lo hacia con otro chico, es mas, es la primera vez que tenia relaciones con otra persona, aun a mis veinte años, no lo había hecho con nadie. En cambio Shin que todavía tenia quince parece que tuviera mucha experiencia.

Bueno el caso es que metió poco a poco los tres dedos, y el dolor iba en aumento.

-AHH shin!- ya no me podía contener

-te... duele.. ahh... mucho?- me pregunto Shin entre gemidos

-un poco pero lo puedo soportar- repondi con esfuerzo

-Entonces voy a entrar ya... Ahh... IKKI!

Entro con fuerza, y a mi me dolió como mil diablos, no pude contenerme mas del dolor

-SHIN SAL! Me duele mucho!- dije entre sollozos

-Espera, ya veras que después te gustara- me dijo comenzando a moverse dentro de mi

Sentí como el dolor iba disminuyendo, y Shin me comenzó a besar para que no gritara tanto,y a la vez a tocar mi miembro. La sensación de dolor estaba desapareciendo, ahora solo quedaba el placer, uno que jamas había sentido, casi podía tocar el cielo

-Ahh... Mmm.. Ahh mas deprisa Shin, acelera el ritmo, ¡Mas rápido!

Shin seguía mis ordenes, e iba cada vez mas rápido, lo hacia genial, era el placer mas grande que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

-Ikki... Ahh...me voy a …. Ahh...correr- me dijo en medio de las embestidas

-Si, yo … Ahhh... también – no pude acabar porque sentí como me corría a la vez que el.

Después de eso, salio lentamente de mi interior y cayo pesadamente sobre mi. Parecía agotado y tenia la cara sonrojada, era TAN adorable...

Comencé a acariciar su mejilla y pronto caí dormido.

La luz del día entraba por la ventana abierta. Abrí los ojos poco a poco. Shin me estaba mirando. Poco a poco recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sentí como se me subían los colores a la cara.

-Al fin te despiertas dormilón- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo... et-to...-comencé a decir avergonzado

-No hace falta que digas nada, preparare el desayuno y lo traeré a la cama.-dijo incorporándose y dando-se la vuelta camino a la cocina

-Te ayudare- dije intentando levantarme de la cama

En cuanto me intente incorporar, un dolor agudisimo me invadió en las cadera sobre todo.

-AYYY – grite casi al instante de levantarme

Shin se giro bruscamente y corrió hacía mi volviendo-me a tumbar en la cama

-No te muevas, hoy prepararé el desayuno yo

De pronto sentí unas ganas intensas de besar-lo. ¿Podía hacerlo no?

No pensé mucho mas y le dí un beso que fue correspondido casi al instante. El beso se fue intensificando cada vez más hasta que sonó una alarma.

Shin se separo inmediatamente y fue a ver que pasaba a la cocina

-MIERDA!-gritó volviendo a la habitación- Hoy tenemos trabajo!

-Tenemos que ir o se enfadaran con nosotros

-NO! Tu te quedas aquí descansando

-Puedo ir, no te preocupes – le contradije con una sonrisa

-Si lo dices así...

_**EN LOS VESTUARIOS DE EL LUGAR DONDE TRABAJAN**_

-Acabamos en el bar, llegamos tarde pero llegamos je je je- dije quitándome la camiseta

-Si, es verdad, como me costo darte es pastilla- comento haciendo lo mismo

-Es que sabia fatal – dije intentando parecer enfurruñado

-Sabes... - susurro sensualmente acercándose peligrosamente a mi- te ves muy sexy con el uniforme de trabajo- me abrazó por detrás

-Shin! Estamos en el trabaj- no puede continuar ya que sus labios sellaron a los míos

Poco a poco nos fuimos recostando en la banca y entonces...

-Hey chicos que tal estai...

Toma y Kent habían entrado por la puerta del vestuario y ahora estaban con una cara indescriptible

Bueno, era lo normal, pues estábamos en una situación comprometedora

Yo estirado en la banca sin camiseta y besándome con Shin, y el encima mio besándome y a la vez intentando quitar mi pantalón

-Pero que -comenzó a decir Toma

-ESTAIS HACIENDO! - Dijo Kent exagerando la reacción

Creo que tendremos mucho que explicar

**FIN (O NO¿?) **

**Que tal esta? No puede estar tan mal no? Como he dicho, se aceptan criticas de todo tipo :3  
Por cierto, mis parejas favoritas son IkkixShin, TomaxShin KentxIkki y Ukyox mi :3 Y ODIO a la heroina ^_^ no me odieis por eso *se esconde*  
Bueno, nos leemos! :3**


End file.
